To Have Everything, But Really Nothing
by Dustal Gray
Summary: Part 3 of series.  Ganondorf, Zelda, Jigglypuff, Pokemon Trainer- these four have been taken from the world- and now its their turn to fight. But after the battle, and discovering the Mansion, what is there left to do? Wait until the time comes to kill...


8/17/10

...

His black-gloved hands passed over the pipe-organ, fingers pressing into the keys with steadily, yet beautiful, movements. The sounds which bled out from the pipes tasted like a mix of sorrow and longing to all who heard it.

But to the player, who's bent form standing over the keys suggested he was devouring the notes, it was the sound of victory.

Above the pipe-organ, trapped in a purple crystal, the young Princess Zelda felt her heart burn with excitement and fear as she saw the fairy-boy Zelda- who was no longer just a boy- step into the room. He gasped in anguish when he saw Zelda trapped, and his feet seemed to be frozen as their eyes met and spoke quietly to eachother.

Ganondorf, aware that the hero had arrived, continued playing, with heavy, jabs to the keys, his face calm, eyes half-closed as he savored the music he made.

A warm feeling- as if fresh tear-drops turned into an emtoion had slithered their way into his heart- caused Link to take a step back, and a tingling sensation rested on the back of his hand. Looking at it, he watched as the symbol of the TrioForce appeared in bright gold.

Ganondorf continued playing, bringing the notes higher, tense and vivid.

In the crystal, Zelda also recieved the same symbol- only she watched with an expression of utter horror.

Link's fairy suddenly flew around, seeming on-edge because of the music. Link checked himself, wondering what could upset her.

The man at the pipe-organ ended the song, the sounds trailing off through the room like the distant sound of rain. His head bowed over the keys, he could not deny the sound of pleasure in his voice; "The Triforce parts are resonating..." he explained softly. "They are combining once again..."

Link could only stare, watching the man's hard breathing, surprisingly visable despite being yards apart.

His hands rested on the edge of the instrument, as if supporting his weight, or a heavy burden. "The two Triforce parts that I could not capture on that day seven years ago..." He smiled to himself, and said in a light tone, "I didn't expect they would be hidden within you two!" He chuckled lightly. It was all too simple...

Link glared at the dark man, his body electeric with adrenaline.

Zelda could only wait in her prison, wait for the moment of which Link saves her.

Ganondorf stood up from the pipe-organ. "And now," he continued, since neither of his "guests" were talking, "Finally, all of the Triforce parts have gathered here!" He closed his eyes, feeling the hero's heated glare into his back. Ganondorf smiled slowly.

With a fluid motion, the dark man turned to face the boy, using his left arm to move his cape out of the way. His golden eyes found Link's blue ones. Innocent, blue eyes...

"These toys are too much for you!" Ganondorf said in a loud voice, authority lacing his voice. "I comand you-" he raised his right fist infront of his own face, and a warmth spred through his body. "To return them to me." The Triforce symbol appeared on the back on his hand. Without further warning, he sent out the power of darkness; a purple wave of evil with tasted like rotten blood and smelt like winter.

Link shielded his face, planting his feet behind him as the darkness tried to push him away. His eyes began to burn, and goosebumps raised on his flesh- the failed attempt to protect him.

"Link!" cried the fairy, hovering close to the hero. "I can't help you!" she told him. "Because of the waves of darkness, I cant get close!" She felt Link's panic at that moment; Link, losing his fairy...for how long..? The fairy didn't know either. All she could do was apologize. "I'm sorry, Link!" she said miserbly.

Satisfied that the boy had realized what immense power he was dealing with, he controled the darkness and made it disapear. With a mighty gesture, he slung his back behind himself, and floated into the air, the power of the Triforce residing in his soul.

He began to chuckle.

Link's eyes widened in horror, then his attention was drawn away by a blue glimmer to his right.

Also seeing it, Ganondorf looked and watched the blue grow into almost a flame-like appearance. He sunk to the ground and stepped towards it. _It must be one of the boy's trick's, _he thought, amused. _But it will not work._

Link's fairy returned to the boy, and shivered against his neck.

Within her crystal, Zelda opened her mouth to scream- to warn.

But it was too late: In a wave-like blast, the blue oddity washed over them-

No! Link ran and dodged just in time!

But as for Zelda and Ganondorf...they were gone...

...

A young boy was walking down the field, where Pokemon of all shapes and sizes moved within the tall grasses and chattered in the trees. He was a Pokemon Trainer himself. And he was searching for his Pikachu.

They were playing a game of hide-and-seek. It was a beautiful day- so why not? He smiled to himself as he watched the Piggies soar through the air; he waved happily to a pair of Weedles in the grass. The only problem was, he had been searching for his mouse-pokemon for nearly ten minutes.

An idea came over the boy, and he plucked three Pokeballs from his belt and threw them to the ground, saying, "Come on out, guys! I need ya!"

A Squirtle, Ivysaur, and a Charizard came out obideiantly, all of which turned to face their master with smiles on their faces.

"Pikachu's been hiding for too long," the Trainer told his Pokemon, "So I need you to help me find him. Think you can do that?"

Charizard nodded with a happy growl, while the other two Pokemon merely nodded and said their names.

"Alright!" shouted the boy. "Let's go!"

But instead of running off in different directions, they stuck together in a herd, calling out Pikachu's name in their own ways.

...

Blinking drowzily, Pikachu rose up from the bed of flowers, and shook his head at the Jigglypuff, mumbling, "Pika...pika-chu..."

But Jigglypuff ignored him and started singing again, putting the mouse to sleep. How annoying! She insisted that the mouse listen to her preformance, and maybe eat a few berries together, but he kept falling asleep! He even had the nerve to tell her he had to go whenever he woke up. So rude...

Jigglypuff stopped singing and sighed sadly. No one appreciated good music anymore... So she took out a sharpie and began to draw on the Pikachu's face.

Hearing someone coming, she quickly left the scene.

...

When the Pokemon Trainer found his Pikachu, he started laughing. Though there was no sign that Jigglypuff had been there, the fact that her name had been written across the mouse-Pokemon's forhead was evidance enough.

Sympathizing, Squirtle walked over and began to wash his face off.

This woke Pikachu up, and he yawned and waved his paws around happily like a newborn. The Trainer smiled and cuddled the Pokemon affectionately.

"Ivy! Ivy!" cried Ivysaur, interupting them.

Looking up, the Trainer stood up. He saw a great blue light approaching them.

Nervous, he clicked open the Pokeballs on his belt and shouted, "Return!" and his Pokemon were forced to obey. At his feet, the Pikachu muttered in fear.

"You'd better run, Pikachu." The Trainer said in a firm voice. He brought his hands to his head and turned the hat backwards. The light came closer, much faster now.

Crying out in panic, he turned and ran, scooping up Pikachu. He ran down the grassy field, his heart painfully beating in his chest. His eyes were wild as he cast a glance behind himself. They weren't going to make.

Looking down at his mouse-Pokemon, tears filled his eyes. "I love you, buddy..." he said weakly. Pikachu's eyes widened and shook his head, realizing what his Master planned to do. "Take care of yourself!" the boy cried, throwing the mouse-Pokemon ahead of him.

A frightened Jigglypuff ran out of her hiding place and tripped- right in the path of the blue light.

When the Pikachu landed, he rolled and jumped to his feet, turning back to his Master. "Pika-peeh!" he cried. But with a bright flash of blue, the Trainer was already gone...

...

Ganondorf thought he was in hell.

Or...that he was finally being judged.

When he opened his eyes, he only saw the pearly white world around him. His body felt heavy, his power felt drained. When he looked around, he discovered no one else was around-

The King of Evil flinched.

A large sandbag stared at him mutely with sad, lost eyes, waiting to be abused.

It looked too childish to be a threat. Whever he was, the man figured, he wasn't in hell. If anything, he was here to train. Ganondorf's cold, horrible fear melted into a hardened hatred.

"Heh!" Ganondorf beat his fist into his hand. This should be easy... he thought. He walked over to the sandbag and kicked it.

It fell over.

Instantly losing interest, the dark man walked over to the edge of the platform and looked out into the white emptiness. He stared out for a very long time, as if waiting to be saved.

All to suddenly, Ganondorf felt his body freeze, and the sound of dead people cheering pierced his ears. Wincing, he tried to move. But something else was moving him...

...

"Jigg, Jigg, Jigg," Jiggylpuff bounced happily from one end of the platform to the other. She didn't understand why she was here, but she was having fun. She mostly enjoyed singing to the odd bag in the middle of the room.

The bag never fell asleep, and it never took its eyes off of her. Of course, Jigglypuff thought that the bag was just another Pokemon, so she was thrilled when it wasn't rude to her like the Pikachu was in the field.

"_Jigg, eeehly puff! Jiggly...puff_!" she sang merrily into her sharpie. Sharpie...? The Pokemon stopped singing abruptly and checked herself. Her marker was gone. She had been singing into her hand. She blushed. How silly of me! she chided herself.

But she wondered where it could have gone off to... Shaking her head, she couldn't figure it out. So she bounced over the sandbag, and over it again, and back over it again. She kept doing this until she was stuck in mid-air, her eyes huge with shock. From nowhere, yet everywhere, she heard the distant sound of cheering...

...

Zelda had aged. And with her aging, came memories. Memories she didn't even know she had. Closing her eyes, she sought her inner power and found the gifts from the goddesses of the Hyrule: Din, Nayru,Farore. Thrilled with the new power, Zelda began to test her strength; she knew that if she left this place, that she would most likely be brought back to Ganondorf.

Zelda believed she was brought to this white place of silence by the goddesses, so that she may learn and control her gifts.

So using one power, she controled fire. Din's gift.

With another, she reflected attacks in a blue sphere. Nayru's gift.

And with the last, she had the power of transportation; with a flash of green, she was taken from one part of the room, to another. Farore's gift.

While in the silent place, she practiced. She would be ready to kill Ganondorf herself for all that she had done to the blessed land of Hyrule.

But something happened in the moment; while transporting, she appeared in the air, and wouldn't come down. and all she could here were voices. This proved to be more frightening then anything else...

...

The Pokemon Trainer found himself standing far away on a small, floating platform. Ahead of him was a much larger platform. Judging the distance, the boy knew there was no way to jump from here to there.

Suddenly, a Pokeball flew off of his belt and hit the other platform; Squirtle broke out and immediatly began attacking the sandbag, not knowing what else to do, and too frightened to wait for orders.

The Trainer's heart sunk into his stomach. What was going on? Why was Ivysaur attacking that thing...?

Frowning, he shouted, "Get back!" and Squirtle returned to the Pokeball.

But then another of the balls flew out onto the platform and busted open. Ivysaur was more than happy to take his turn beating up the bag.

I cant control them! the Trainer suddenly realized. "Get back!" he shouted, more frantically.

Ivysaur was sucked into the Pokeball and was re-attatched to the belt.

Another ball took it's place on the other platform. Charizard started flying about the room.

His eyes were huge with disbelief. He just couldn't understand what was happening... Closing his eyes, he also figured out he was limited by words; it was as if something was controling his body. The Trainer quietly wondered if that was how Pokemon felt.

"Uurraah!"

The boy looked up as Charizard bashed his head into the bag, then froze.

The Pokemon Trainer tried to shout Charizard's name as a sudden cheering sounded from above, but nothing happened. He was mute. And frozen...

...

The next thing he knew, two words were spat out of his mouth, and his hand was throwing a Pokeball out into the unknown; "Go, Squirtle!" he yelled.

But at the same time the Pokemon Trainer shouted, Zelda, Jigglypuff, and Ganondorf appeared; one appearing from a burst of fire, one from a random Pokeball, and the other stepping from a wave of purple darkness.

The new platform was dark blue, with a space-like atmosphere around them.

It was very small.

Before anyone could move or even blink, a loud voice shouted: 3, 2, 1, GO!

Though confused and uncomfortable, each character told themself they were imagining things, and tried to focus on that task around them

...

When Ganondorf saw Zelda, he felt like he was in a lucid dream. His head was clouded, his body felt drugged, and his heart felt cold. Staring at her, he wondered how she could have grown up, and how/why she was here.

Ganondorf's heart fluttered. She was no longer a frightened little Princess; she had almost a goddess-like appearance about her. And she turned and faced him now with a blank look of distaste.

...

As soon as she appeared, Zelda felt_ him _staring. Her spine gave an uncomfortable shiver, and the darkness inside the man awakened the light within herself, wanring her. But what she she was staring at was a large, puffed-up creature with blue eyes. Beside the puffed thing was a blue turtle. Believing these two thing were not threat to her, she turned to the enemy of her bloodline.

...

Zap! One moment she was hovering inches away from a sandbag-type Pokemon, and now she was staring at a friendly-looking Squirtle. Oh! She recognized him; she had seen him cleaning the rude Pikachu's face off. Cleaning the marker off... So they were together!

...

They must pay there respects for ruining my autograph... Jigglypuff frowned and curled up into a ball; she started rolling in place, gaining speed and power.

When the Jigglypuff rushed forward, Squirtle jumped into the air, dodging her. This sent the girly Pokemon over the edge of the platform, but she quickly started to fly, puffing herself in and out like a balloon. Squirtle waited for her, and began to suck in water from the air, charging himself up.

Far away on his own, Pokemon Trainer touched his Pokeball anxiously, knowing all he could do is swap if one of them became too badly damanged to continue fighting.

Ganondorf was too stunned to attack Zelda, even as she came rushing at him, her fighter tips static with power.

At the last second, however, he dodged her attack, rolling back behind her. He turned towards her just as she towards him, and he grabbed her by the neck. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't. Alarmed, he threw Zelda away from himself and figured she must have put a spell on him.

It was then he noticed the two animated characters- the turtle and the puffy balloon thing- and he laughed. Was he really dreaming?

But you don't feel pain in a dream. Not real pain, anyway; not like this: As he laughed, Zelda threw her arm back and guided a fireball towards him, releases it to explode on his body.

Surprised that he was still alive, Ganondorf looked at Zelda with a mix of awe and rage. He couldn't let her do this to him... he was the great king of evil! He ran at her, then changed his tactics, throwing his arm out towards her in a burst of speed. His hand closed in on her neck, and he squeazed, sending bolts of darkness into her body.

Zelda choked and kicked in his grasp, but then the man dropped her. Standing quickly, she threw her hands at him, sparks of power zapping his body.

Paralized, Ganondorf fell to the ground. He watched with a pained expression as Zelda came closer. His heart began to race.

...

When the Jigglypuff arrived, Squirtle blew water at her, shouting his own name. But the other Pokemon floated over and landed behind him. Jigglypuff wasn't used to such exercise, so she flattened down in an effort to avoid fighting.

Squirtle walked over, confused, and made a move to see if Jigglypuff was all right.

"Get back!" cried Pokemon Trainer. He sent out Ivysaur. "Go, Ivysaur!" he yelled.

Ivysaur stood up on his front legs, dancing merrily. "Saur, saur, saur!" he said happily. Jigglypuff, in return, started twilling around on her toes.

What are they doing? Pokemon Trainer was at a lost, his nerves strung tight. But he could only stare...no! He could do something! "Get back!" he cried out, strangled. "Go Charizard!"

But Charizard was lofting about!

...

Zelda... Ganondorf's yellow eyes widened and he rolled away from the woman as she tried to attack him with a blue, shimmering sphere that appeared around her. as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. But Ganondorf was desperate. He wanted Zelda to know how he felt.

He stepped over to her and she tried to dodge him, but he grabbed her by her neck once more- the only why his limited body allowed him to. He wanted to touch her smooth, adult face. He wanted to run his fingers through her long, beautiful hair...but all he could do is watch her struggle in his hand.

A burst of fire cause him to instinctively kick Zelda away. Turning, he saw a large, orange dragon-like beast, fire bellowing from it's mouth.

He jumped away quickly, and found himself back-to-back with Zelda. He looked at her, and watched as she bowed quickly to a puffy thing and raced over to stand behind it.

Ganondorf, his eyes narrowing, realized that she would rather team up with the strange, delicate-looking things, then with a man who could protect her. Even as he stared at her, Zelda formed fire within her hands, and sent it towards him. Snapping his jaws together, Ganondorf leapt away, accidently falling right back into the dragon's fire. Seeking an opening, he kicked the dragon away, then followed up his attack by leaping over it and slaming his legs down onto it's back.

Charizard landed on the ground, gravely wounded. Sneering, Ganondorf built power of his own, charging darkness around his body. He threw his fist forward just as a young voice cried, "Get back!"

Ganondorf's attack missed.

A moment later, he was siezed by the Jigglypuff and smacked off the edge of the platform.

No! Ganondorf flew upwards, calling upon the Triforce. To his delight, it worked, and he was grasping the edge of the platform, his back ridged with sweat. I...was almost beaten... By what? That...kid...

Groaning, he threw himself up, swinging a leg out to kick away a large, green plant-thing that swung vines at his face as he tried to rise.

Ivysaur flew away into the air, his damage being that of all the other Pokemon's as well. He landed at Jigglypuff's feet, who then began to sing. To her eye-twitching shock, Ivysaur fell asleep.

Zelda, falling from the sky, kicked Ganondorf back off the edge, and he was too far away to make it back. But he tried. With a swing of his arm, he reached towards the edge, but he couldn't quite reach it.

Watching him fall, Zelda felt her heart soar with joy. The evil king was finally-

TIME!

...

The next thing the Pokemon Trainer remembered, was standing in the middle of a room, with a set of winding, blue-velvet staircases ahead. All three of his precious Pokemon were perfectly healed, as if they had gone through a Pokemon Center. The quartlet walked up the stairs curiously, and they all gave a cry of happiness when they saw a Pikachu blinking down at them.

"Pika...?" Pikachu stared as the small gang ran over towards him, but the mouse-Pokemon did not recognize them. He saw the Pokemon Trainer, and realized that he looked like his Master, back when they first met. But his master was a young man, now, not a little boy. Shaking his head sadly, Pikachu didn't know how to explain that he was not the boy's Pikachu; they were from a different time.

"Aaaww, Pikachu!" cried the boy. "I've finally found you! Hahah!" he picked up the mouse-Pokemon and hugged it tightly, while the three others bounced around and cuddled their Master.

Pikachu had been here only two days, but the bond he had with Link had grown into a deep affection. They had arrived at the Mansion together, taken from their worlds together; they shared the same sadness...

This Pokemon Trainer wasn't his master; odds are, he never would be: his heart belonged to Link's. With a soft, awkward sigh, Pikachu let the boy hug him. He would have to let the boy love him, for now.

Wiggling free from the boy's hands, Pikachu said, "Pika!" and had the boy and his Pokemon follow him; he would give them a tour of the place they would been living at for the rest of their lives.

...

Ganondorf arrived exactly ten seconds before Zelda, three minutes after the Pokemon Trainer. In this time, he watched as the Trainer vanish down the hallway upstairs, laughing happily.

That boy would have to pay for interupting his battle with Zelda... But how was he here in the first place? And where was Link in all of this? If he was in hell now, then hell must be a lovely place. Ganondorf mentally kicked himself for thinking that, and frowned.

He wasn't dead yet.

After seeing Zelda as...as an adult...he knew from his strongly beating heart that he was alive.

Alive, and in love.

...

Zelda appeared at Ganondorf's side, since he hadn't moved an inch in the ten-seconds it took for him to think. When she saw him, she gasped and backed away, surprised a moment later that she had her voice back.

"Ganon-" she stammered at first. But then she remembered once more who she was. She was not a child anymore. It was clear from the haunting gaze Ganondorf gave her, that he knew that, too.

"Zelda..." he said in a low, gravely voice. He stepped towards her, but she punched him across the face. Then she was gone, running up the stairs.

Frowning, he told himself again that it was the boy's fault- no, not Link's. But that...boy...who controled those...creatures- that dragon...if he wasn't in the way, he would have Zelda in his arms by now...

Blinking, he wondered if that was really true.

The King of Evil started walking up the oppisite set of stairs, a fist on his chest. Looking down at his fist, he saw the Triforce symbol, and began to chuckle.

...

Jigglypuff was the last to arrive(obviously), and when she did, she was more than excited to run aroud the entire Mansion, opening doors, bumping into some of the residents. She bounced into the kitchen and upset the pot of soup Kirby was boiling on the stove, and when she ran out of there, she knocked the book out of (Zero-Suite) Samus's hand, who then started yelling.

Jigglypuff was so frantic, that someone went to complain to the HeadMaster, who responded by giving that someone the task of sedating the Pokemon, which he did flawlessly.

When he put the Pokemon in its room, he saw that the Pokemon Trainer and his own Pokemon had arrived on scheduel. When he saw Pikachu, he smiled happily and bent down for the mouse-type to run over. With a blissful cry, the yellow creature ran to him.

Link stood up, the Pikachu in his arms, and scratched him behind the ears happily.

Pokemon Trainer gave the green-clothed man a dirty, sad look, but when Squirtle started jumping on the bed, he joined in with them like the child he was.

Link gave the Pikachu a questioning look, and Pikachu shook his head, smiling.

He was happier with Link.

There was a tap on his shoulder, and Link flinched, turning.

Zelda stared at him, her eyes wide, searching.

"Link...?" she said.

Link blinked, and the mouse-Pokemon jumped down and went back into the room, closing the door behind him.

Why was Zelda here...? Link wondered. I was taken when I was traveling through the woods- I had just left her...Why would she be here, when we weren't together? He said nothing.

Zelda reached out and touched Link's face, gentle, hoping.

Shocked by her touch, Link took a step back, but then the woman hugged him.

By this time, Ganondorf reached the top of the stairs, and saw them.

Link is here after all, he thought darkly, eyes narrowing. Heh... The man turned and walked down another hall, and found a door with a white slip of paper of it. He took it off and read it. "Ganondorf's Room," it read. With s snort, he entered his room.

...

The next day, Lucario arrived.

The day after that, Ike and Marth.

Then more, and more and more...till all thirty-five characters were accounted for.

It was after everyone had arrived, that the HeadMaster annouced no one would be coming anymore. Everyone was here. So no one had anything to look forward to, but fighting.

But this is not where the story ends.

This is a slow and steady rebelion against the unchanging flow of the world- a rebelion of love, friendship, and understanding.

The Mansion seems like the perfect organization- one of which all of the characters are happy, but even the most power of drugs cannot keep out the yerning of wanting something more.

...


End file.
